


More to Grab Onto

by ronans



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mickey loves Ian's hair, Natural Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronans/pseuds/ronans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey doesn't know how to outright ask for Ian to keep his hair natural for once, so he silently sabotages any and all items in the Milkovich house that tragically help Ian hide his curls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More to Grab Onto

**Author's Note:**

> Ian's curls are rlly important to me and [iandebbie](http://iandebbie.tumblr.com/) (who asked for this)  
> [cuddlymickey](http://cuddlymickey.tumblr.com/) also had some wonderful things to say about his hair  
> idk how else to tag this

It’s probably the loudest Ian’s ever groaned. And for good reason, honestly.

‘Mickey, did you hide the tub of hair gel?!’ Ian yells, rummaging through the medicine cabinet in the bathroom where it usually is. His hair’s rapidly drying, dripping cold excess water down his exposed, freckle dotted back.

He hears Mickey's laugh barely stifled by a cough and then the sound of the volume on the TV being turned up. ‘Nah!’

Ian sighs and slams the cupboard closed probably a lot harder than necessary. The mirror reflects back a scowl and a head full of wet curls. He picks up his towel off the floor and wraps it around his middle, figuring that he’ll just have to forgo the hair product today and just rely on the blow-dryer and Mandy’s old straighteners.

He can feel that his hair’s almost dry and unfortunately curly, so he decides to definitely make sure he’s out of his boyfriend’s sight as he makes his way stealthily from the bathroom to Mandy’s old bedroom. Thankfully, Mickey’s still hidden around the corner watching TV.

Ian takes a deep breath and shakes his head as he strides into the bedroom, making a beeline for the corner where Mandy’s battered hairdryer and straighteners are normally placed.

 _Mysteriously,_ the straighteners appear to be missing, and a large chunk of the blow-dryer’s fan is mangled and sticking out of the back of the appliance. Ian squints at it and picks it up, turning it around in his hands and scanning it for more damage. How the fuck it could have become this damaged since the last time he used it he’ll never know (he sort of has an inkling), but he still thinks he should at least try it. He plugs it into the wall and presses the ‘on’ button. It makes a pathetic whirring noise before going dead.

‘Shit.’ Ian smacks the side of the hairdryer with the flat of his palm and then rattles it. He clicks the switch again but all it does is wheeze feebly. ‘Fuck.’

He presses his lips together and then glances up at the grimy mirror on the side of the wardrobe. Eventually, he rolls his eyes and plucks at a ringlet, pulling it out until it’s as straight as possible, before letting it go and focusing on it as it bounces back into place. He kind of hates his curls, because it’s not even like they’re even; some are more kinked than others, some are wavier. His natural hair’s messy and all over the place, it’s imperfect.

Ian moans under his breath in irritation and resigns himself to having to just go natural for today before sending Mickey down to the Kash and Grab or something. He pads off to his and Mickey’s shared bedroom and pulls out some boxers and clothes, bunching them up in one hand, before stepping back out into the living room to address the only Milkovich currently in the house.

‘I’m gonna need you to go to the store for me today. Now, even.’

He winces as he watches Mickey practically choke on his sip of beer when he notices him. Ian huffs and runs his left hand self-consciously through his hair.

‘Yeah, alright, it’s fucking hilarious.’

Mickey swallows loudly and shakes his head, eyes still wide. ‘Nope, uh…’

Ian sends him a glare and even puts a hand on his hip. Shit, he’s only really just realised the lack of power effect wearing a towel and nothing else has. Mickey narrows his eyes and looks like he’s about to burst out with something, before he clears his throat and obviously changes what he was going to say just before it leaves his lips.

‘Hair’s gettin’ pretty long.’

‘I couldn’t find the hair gel,’ Ian grumbles, ruffling his hair again, like maybe if he touches it enough the natural oils on his skin will vanquish the curls.

‘Ay, never said that it was a bad thing,’ Mickey says, raising his eyebrows. He shuffles forward on the couch so he can reach the coffee table to put his beer down – and, no, Ian’s not going to make a comment about Mickey’s adorably short arms. ‘Fuck, it's more to grab onto.’

He stares at Mickey for a moment before patting down his frizzy hair again. Mickey draws his bottom lip in with his teeth and then stands up, walking over to him and replacing Ian’s hand with his own. Ian’s going to keep trying to deny that Mickey’s gentle touch feels a lot nicer when his hair’s not coated in a layer of product.

Mickey makes sure he strokes his fingers through every curl, and Ian’s scalp’s benefitting from his light grooming as well. After a few minutes of Ian just enjoying Mickey’s presence and attention, Mickey moves his hand to cup Ian’s cheek and brush his thumb back and forth across Ian’s skin.

‘C’mon. Sit your ass down on the couch,’ he then orders, waving Ian to follow him as he pulls away and saunters back over to his seat. Ian trails after him and collapses onto the sofa, immediately dumping his clothes on the floor and then resting his head in Mickey’s lap. Mickey tenses for a moment before completely relaxing and dropping his hand onto the top of Ian’s head. Ian barely suppresses a ridiculously huge smile as Mickey absently scratches lightly through Ian’s orange curls as they half-watch shitty daytime TV.

Ian huffs out a laugh, suddenly, and sits up, leaning his head against Mickey’s shoulder instead and pressing his forehead up to Mickey’s throat. The older boy adjusts so he has his arm around Ian’s shoulders and his fingers still buried in his hair.

‘You totally hid the product and messed with all the other hair stuff, didn’t you?’

Ian feels Mickey’s lips briefly make contact with his hair before Mickey’s back to the position he was in before, chuckling quietly.

‘I totally did.’


End file.
